Apricot Leaves and Aperitifs
by 01200120
Summary: Snapshots in the lives of the Agasa family: Ai Haibara, Professor Agasa, and Fusae Campbell.


Sometimes change sneaks up on you without notice, even when it's what you wanted all along.**  
**

**Without Notice**  
033. Enter  
Word Count: 776

Fusae checked the slip of paper in her hand once again: Beika, block two, #22, before looking up to the house bearing that address.

"Thank you," she told her driver, "I should only be a half hour or so."

It had only been two years since she'd finally seen Hiroshi under the apricot trees, but as her stepfather had predicted, she hadn't been able to wait another ten. Even though he was obviously happily married with children, that didn't mean they couldn't be friends. It was silly to give up even a chance at partial happiness. At least, that's what she'd been telling herself.

Fusae took a deep breath, hesitating before ringing the doorbell. For a long moment, nothing happened, and Fusae chided herself for coming over unannounced. Hiroshi and his family had most likely gone out for dinner. She probably looked ridiculous, standing here and ringing the doorbell to an empty house. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, the door opened a crack.

"Hello?" the little blond girl asked suspiciously, peering up at Fusae from the crack in the door.

"Is your father home?" Fusae asked, suddenly nervous. "My name is Fusae Campbell. I'm…a childhood friend."

"I remember you," the child said solemnly. "The professor had us help solve the mystery you left on his postcard." She opened the door wider. "The professor's out right now, but he should be back soon. I just sent him to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for dinner."

Fusae smiled at the wording. "You're helping your father cook dinner? That's so sweet."

The little girl looked amused as she led Fusae to the couch. "Can I get you something to drink while you wait? Tea? Water?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Fusae said. The girl nodded and sat down in a wingchair. "Is your mother home?" Fusae asked. "I'd like to meet her."

She had been so crushed when she realized that Hiroshi was married. It had taken her two years to build up the fortitude for this moment.

The small girl's face drained of expression. She cleared her throat and looked away. "My mother is dead," she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Fusae apologized, rushing through the words in horror.

The little girl's eyes flickered towards her for a moment. "Both my parents are dead," she said. "The professor adopted me."

"Oh," Fusae said, and they sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"What about your husband?" the small girl finally asked.

Fusae blushed. "I'm not married," she confessed. "When I saw Hiroshi with you children, I…" It seemed so silly to confess this to a child. It wasn't like she would be able to understand. Except, it seemed like she did understand, because the small girl was nodding her head, a knowing expression on her face.

"The other four children you saw with us are my friends from school," she explained.

"And what grade are you in?" Fusae asked, seeing the path towards safer topics.

"Fourth."

Fusae smiled. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced," she said.

"Ah," the small girl said, "sorry. My name is Ai Haibara."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Ai-chan," Fusae said warmly.

Ai stared at her for a moment, her solemnity almost disconcerting, before saying, "You should ask him out."

"Wh, what?" Fusae stammered.

"You've both been waiting so many years," the small girl continued with remarkable aplomb. "It seems silly to dance around the issue and waste more time if you've made up your mind." She gave Fusae a remarkably direct look. "You have made up your mind, haven't you?"

"Yes," Fusae said before she even thought about it. Ai leaned back with a satisfied expression.

"Good," she said, and any reply Fusae might have come up with was curtailed when the back door opened and Hiroshi came in.

"Ai-kun," he called out cheerfully, "I brought the…"

"Hiroshi," Fusae said, rising.

"Fu, Fusae?" he replied, bewildered.

"I…" Fusae could feel herself blushing.

"I'll just make dinner for three then, shall I?" Ai said, taking the bags of groceries from Hiroshi and leaving them alone in the living room.

"Thank you, Ai-kun," Hiroshi said distractedly. "What are you…not that I…" he trailed off. "It's good to see you," he finally said.

"You too." Fusae stepped closer. Ai-chan was right, she thought. She had hesitated for forty years. Waiting even longer did seem silly.

"I was hoping," she said, "that we wouldn't have to wait a full ten years before seeing each other again." She stared at him, hardly breathing.

Hiroshi smiled, cheeks dimpling and eyes crinkling just like she remembered. "I was hoping that too," he said.


End file.
